


your deep seeing eyes (ancient stars)

by Teddydora



Series: rocksalt one shots [6]
Category: Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, pov Flora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: PRINCESS FLORA OR VERUCA SALT?Scotland’s Princess’s soulmate is apparently a fan of Roald Dahl, who will give Princess Flora at some point the nickname Veruca Salt - an act of bullying or sarcastic fondness? We’ll have to wait and see.Prince Sebastian’s soulmark is Seb - a less creative moniker. Perhaps Princess Flora will consistently outshine her brother leading into the future. Only time will tell.AU where your soulmate mark is a nickname your soulmate will give you. Flora's isn't ideal.
Relationships: Flora Baird/Millie Quint
Series: rocksalt one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123727
Kudos: 29





	your deep seeing eyes (ancient stars)

As a princess, Flora’s life was always on show. Every detail of every moment of every day for her entire life. This didn’t go against anything. Not even the identity. 

Not an hour had passed since the nickname had appeared on her wrist after midnight on her thirteenth birthday when it made it into the Sun and the Mirror.

\----

PRINCESS FLORA OR VERUCA SALT?

Scotland’s Princess’s soulmate is apparently a fan of Roald Dahl, who will give Princess Flora at some point the nickname Veruca Salt - an act of bullying or sarcastic fondness? We’ll have to wait and see. 

Prince Sebastian’s soulmark is Seb - a less creative moniker. Perhaps Princess Flora will consistently outshine her brother leading into the future. Only time will tell. 

\----

The maid who leaked it was fired but it was too late. Everyone knew who her soulmate was. And that they would hate her. 

Sarcastic fondness? What even was that? It wasn’t like Flora wouldn’t deserve being called that. No one cared for her unless she was starting a scandal or doing something wrong. They were never like that with Alexander! Perfect Alexander!

Sebastian always fucked up worse than she did so there was that but tabloids never dared drag  _ his _ name through the mud as much as hers. Sexist pricks. 

\----

Eventually Flora lost count of the amount of times people came up to her like, “Veruca Salt? Is it you?” They all wanted to be her soulmate. Who wouldn’t want to be a royal? Even she liked the money and privileges, if the lack of privacy and paparazzi could be disregarded. But it was ruined! How could she know who her soulmate was if she had seventy billion or how many ever people pretending to be? 

So she tried with Tamsin. And failed with Tamsin. 

She was too scared to come out. Too controlling. They were better off as friends. And if that didn’t make it awkward enough, they could probably trace each other on their family trees. Major turn off for relationships. 

And then she fucked up enough for her mother to send her away to Seb’s backwater boarding school. Where she had to share a room!

Her! The fucking princess! And she lost her title here too! No more “HRH Flora”, it was now “Miss Baird” 

Miss Baird? Miss Baird? The audacity of that place! She wanted to call her mother and go home. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to go home and do her things in Edinburgh away from these people that enjoyed early morning runs and hiking and sports. 

Still she was there now. And she wasn’t going to take this lying down. 

“No, this is not what was agreed to.” 

She walked into her new dorm room, room 372 in what may have been a nicer part of the school, even if the carpet was mouldy and the whole area was quite damp. 

Her roommate was already there, a cute girl on her phone with a poorly cut fringe and brown hair. She stared at Flora as if she was looking at a painting of Aphrodite or Venus. Flora didn’t let it faze her. She wouldn’t be here long enough to have to know her anyway. 

“Your mother—” tried Gerald, and she threw her hands up in frustration.  _ Honestly. _

“Call her, then.” 

“Pardon?” he asked,

“Call my mother,” she repeated, trying to contain herself. It wouldn’t do to make a scene even if she was in the middle of nowhere. 

. “We were told—” Gerald tried again, would he just  _ listen. _

“Call my mother.” 

The roommate went back to looking at her phone. It was too bad that Flora had ruined her conversation but she needed to leave. Roomie could finish later. 

“Hey. Veruca Salt.” 

_ Another one? Did they have no respect? _ She drew a face of displeasure, “Pardon?” 

It was gratifying to see the unnamed Roomie look so intimidated. But somehow she kept going. “Do you mind being a little quieter?” She waggled her phone at Flora. “Some of us are trying to talk, and it seems like my dude here is calling your mom, so, like, maybe take it down a thousand notches?” 

Flora couldn’t stop staring at her. This girl… she had no idea who she was. None of her previous sycophant soulmate would-bes had dared to be so disrespectful and not a single look of recognition had crossed her face. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Oh  _ no. _

Roomie turned back to her phone. “Look, I’m here, I’m safe, everything is great . . . ish, and I’ll call you back later, okay?” 

The other person replied but the blood rushing in her ears rendered her deaf to it, “Love you, too.” 

“Did you really call me Veruca Salt?” Flora had to know. She might’ve misheard. There was no way, no  _ way _ , this girl was her soulmate.

“I did, yeah,” I tell her. “It seemed like you were about three seconds from launching into a musical number about wanting things, so it just felt right.”

_ Her? Really? Oh, the press were going to have a field day with this.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this - I had a lot of fun writing it. Please tell me what you thought - comments really make my day.   
> Credit to @wlw-prompts on tumblr for the prompt  
> My blog is @princessflorabaird if you wanna check it out :)  
> title taken from Clay by goldfrapp


End file.
